Mopatop's Shop
Mopatop's Shop, which premiered on ITV in the UK in 1999, features a large green Muppet named Mopatop and his red duck-like assistant Puppyduck. Together they run Mopatop's Shop, a shop where you can buy anything you could ever think or dream of. 260 ten-minute episodes were made, and aired daily. It was a co-production between Jim Henson Productions and Carlton Television. Another main character is Moosey Mouse, a young mouse who lives in the loft above the shop with Father Mouse, Mother Mouse and his baby sister. There's also local deliveryman Lamont the Sloth, neighbor Claudia Bird, and fix-it rabbit Odd-Job Gerald. Each episode features background Muppets from The Muppet Show, Fraggle Rock, and other Henson TV shows, as customers. The show was produced and written by Jocelyn Stevenson, who started working with the Muppets as co-creator and principal writer on Fraggle Rock. Her vision of Mopatop's Shop was that "kids love to play shop. And I liked the idea of a shop where you could get anything you could ever think or dream of - from a happy thought to a giant strawberry jam sandwich to a hiccup. The idea of a show for young people which actively invites them to think and dream appealed to me. It promotes goodness and wellbeing."About the Show Show Structure and Content Mopatop's Shop is aimed at teaching lessons to children on social skills, getting along with each other, communicating, and basic courtesy. The episodes start with Mopatop welcoming the viewer into his shop where you can get everything you want, and even things you didn't know you wanted. He offers a few items from his seemingly endless stock, including "a whistling fox, a squid in stripey socks, or a surprise in a box," or maybe "a giant green pea, a sparkly blue sea, or a bird in a tree." Episode list Series 1 (1999-2000) *101. Wrong Ringer: When the phone's ringer doesn't work, Odd Job Gerald brings in a briefcase full of exciting rings -- but none of them seems quite right. *102. This Way to the Garden: When it comes to kitting out Mole's garden, Mopatop's Shop is just the place to go -- right down to a sign to show his friends the way. *103. Flea Power: The mice are in a flap about a box full of jumping fleas that has arrived at the shop. But Moosey finds a way to give the fleas a new home -- and Dermot the dog gets a good scratch at the same time. *104. Hop for the Shop: Puppyduck isn't too sure about going on a noisy holiday, but friends show her how much fun it can be. *105. Hiccups: Rudy Monster is jealous of his friends' hiccups and decides he wants some of his own. But after picking them up at Mopatop's Shop, he soon gets fed up and wants someone to cure him. *106. Ghosts: What can a ghost do when his boo does not meet the standard? The answer is in the shop. *107. Upsy Daisy: Upsy Daisy prides herself on her job, but an upside-down button does not quite work as well as it should. *108. Worries: A walking waste-paper basket should make you worried -- especially if there is a Worry Wart underneath it. Before long, everyone is worrying, and only something from Mopatop's stock can save the day. *109. Trouble with a Puddle: It seems as though the shop has sprung a leak and Mopatop is busy trying to stop it from flooding. *110. Horns: Billy the Bull sets a puzzle for Mopatop and Puppyduck. Just how do you play a tune on a bicycle? *111. No Mice for Sale: A vulture with an appetite comes into the shop looking for something small and furry with a long tail. *112. The Seed: When Miss Leaf comes in looking for a plant, she finds Mr. Seed has already taken the last plant in the shop and left a seed in its place. *113. No Job Too Small: Rex the Rattlesnake arrives at the shop needing a new rattle to replace his broken one. But the snake finds his rattle mysteriously repaired -- at the same time that Odd-Job Gerald is in the shop. *114. Moon Dreams: Dreams are magical things, but what happens when one goes missing? *115. Hug a Bug: When a bug has the blues, there is nothing that will put a smile back on his face. But sometimes the simplest remedies are the most powerful. *116. The Whizzy: Mr. Wolf has ordered a Whizzy, the fastest thing there is. When it escapes from its box everyone runs around as fast as they can to catch it. *117. Nowhere For a Square: Miss Corner is rather partial to squares, so when Puppyduck orders a bagful of circles by mistake, trouble looms. *118. Grand Opening: Puppyduck is disappointed when Mopatop opens the box that she wanted to open herself. To make it up to her, he decides to hold a grand opening. *119. Shake a Shake: When the Shakes start shaking, Mopatop and Puppyduck just have to join in -- but they get so worn out they fall asleep and cannot be woken. *120. Mr. Grizzle's Laugh: Mr. Grizzle is a grumpy monster with nothing much to smile about. He comes into the shop looking for a good laugh. Mopatop and Puppyduck try to cheer him up. *121. Nothing: Granny Rose is searching for nothing, but everywhere she looks, she finds something -- even if it is only Moosey. *122. Teething Trouble: The Lickety Spit is looking for some teeth at the shop, but maybe teeth are not so important when all you eat is custard and mashed bananas. *123. Simply Sorry: Ollie and Sophie come into the shop looking for a nice big balloon but cannot agree who is going to hold it. *124. Monty's Fuzzy Wuzz: Monty Gorilla is having trouble sleeping because of strange nighttime noises -- but is he too old for his comforting furry fuzzy wuzz? *125. Ants: When Mrs. Warthog wants to make a birthday cake for her son, an army of ants on the march causes havoc with the ingredients. *126. Something Special: When Mrs. Tiger needs something special for her daughter, her eyes light on Mopatop's assistant, Puppyduck. *127. Singa Songa: Bradley Cheetah is looking for a song to serenade his friend Lazlo Lion, but all the songs in the shop seem to have been written with other animals in mind. *128. Hairy Fairy: When Mary the Gorilla dreams of being a fairy princess, Mopatop's shop is the obvious place to go. *129. Whispers: Not everyone thinks Mother Mouse has the finest squeak in town, but when Mr. Whisper comes into the shop looking for a voice, it could be music to his ears. *130. Nodding Off: Trevor needs a really good night's sleep, so he goes to Mopatop, whose shelves are full of things that might help. So helpful, in fact, that soon everyone is asleep -- except Trevor. *131. Flowers: Mr. Warthog and Mrs. Chicken try to say it with flowers from Mopatop's shop, but the blooms don't quite say the right thing. *132. Home Sweet Home: When Simon the Snail gets tired of his old home, Mopatop and Puppyduck have a few alternatives in store. *133. Ship Ahoy: The smell of a sea breeze brings Captain Woof into Mopatop's shop in search of adventure. *134. You Are What You Are: A Pink Monster just wants to be green, and a Green Monster wants to be pink. *135. The Do-What-I-Say: Bossy Boots gets a Do-What-I-Say from the shop, and soon everyone has to obey him. That is, everyone except Moosey, who is wearing his father's ear muffs. *136. Bright Ideas: Mopatop has to find Mrs. Flibbertigibbet some bright ideas, but once a mole starts to look for a present for his mother, Mrs. Flibbertigibbet has some very bright ideas indeed. *137. Surprise Party: Bonnie needs some special items to make her party go with a swing, and Mopatop has everything in stock -- including a surprise in a box. *138. Musical Sounds: Puppyduck accidentally lets all the sounds out of the box. *139. Surprises: A Young Monster is on the lookout for something exciting -- but in Mopatop's Shop, what turns out to be exciting is a real surprise. *140. The Perfect Tail: Lydon Lion has grown bored with his regular tail and Mopatop's Shop seems just the place to find another. *141. Cock-A-Doodle Bee: A simple buzz is not enough for the coolest bee in town, especially when Mopatop's Shop has a whole department of sounds to choose from. But picking a cockerel's raucous cry is asking for trouble. *142. The Happy Flapper: The Happy Flappers's new song is missing a certain something, until Ed comes to the rescue with a tune and lyrics. All that is needed now is Moosey and ten green bottles to add the perfect accompaniment. *143. No Sea: Mr. Holiday's do-it-yourself beach kit contains a mountain, but no sea. But when Ms. Trekker comes in with a very soggy mountain kit, it appears there has been a mix-up. *144. Easy Peasy: Mr. Easy Peasy is feeling down because everything is so easy to do. *145. Thingamajig: When Lamont delivers a Thingamajig to the store, everyone seems to think they know what it's for. *146. Wind: Puppyduck lets the wind out of its box -- causing havoc in the shop. If only a customer would turn up who wanted to take it away! *147. The Brave Canary: When Kevin Canary is struck by stage fright before the Flying Feathers party, it's up to Mopatop to make him feel brave. *148. The Flying Chicken: Charlene Chicken's ambition to fly is fulfilled when she steps into a basket of balloons at the shop. *149. Warm Snow: Dotty Monster wants to play in the snow but finds that it is too cold. When Moosey takes a pair of scissors to a roll of white paper, warm snow could be on the way. *150. The Magic Teeny: Just because a genie like Magic Teeny is teeny, it does not mean he isn't magic -- unless he runs out of wishes. But the only wishes in the shop are flash-of-lightning wishes. *151. Cold Feet: A penguin comes in looking for cold, but Puppyduck has been washing the floor and before long the whole shop turns into a skating rink. *152. A Secret: Minnie, Manny's sister, cannot keep a secret. There are lots of places in Mopatop's Shop where a secret should be safe, but none seems to be strong enough. But an answer is at hand when Lamont delivers pockets instead of rockets. *153. Sniffly Whiffler: When a strange smell is noticed in the shop, the Sniffly Whiffler wants to add it to her collection. *154. Singalotti: Italian opera star Singalotti comes to the shop to find a partner to sing with. Puppyduck and Moosey hope to be Singalotti's partner, but he insists that the partner must be small, green, round and leafy. *155. The Big Bicycle Race: Mansell Monkey should be the star of the big bicycle race, but he is more interested in Mopatop's invisible machine. Can an invisible monkey ride a bike? *156. Swapsies: Mopsy wants to bake a cake, but only has wool and knitting needles. Topsy wants to make a woolly mouse but only has eggs, flour and sugar. *157. Dancin' in the Shop: Mr. Hoofit has hundreds of dances in his case -- but Mopatop and Puppyduck cannot decide which one to go for. *158. Fine the Way You Are: Doreen Warthog thinks her tusks are too short and her warts too small. She comes to the shop to make a change, but Flash Harry the photographer thinks she looks perfect as she is. *159. The Fly: Mopatop and Puppyduck have trouble finding a noisy fly in their shop. Even when they learn a little fly language, they still have to wait for a friendly frog before the fly buzzes off. *160. Go Slow: Lamont the sloth is tired of his delivery job and wants to work in the shop instead. But when Busy Fizzie arrives with a big order, Lamont finds that the pace at Mopatop's might just be too much. *161. Fast Fun: Galloping Gordon, the speedy gnu, is keen to come up with a few items for the shop, but all the departments are full. *162. Mud: When Marvin Mudmaker delivers a fresh consignment of mud to the shop, he leaves it just about everywhere -- which is fortunate for Mrs. Crocodile, who is missing something from her swamp. *163. Fishing: Mr. Fisher can get everything he needs to go fishing at Mopatop's shop -- a rod, a chair, and even a river. But where are the fish? *164. Teasy Sneezy: Teasy Sneezy wants to sneeze but is having trouble -- even with the help of Pippa Pepper. But help is at hand when the mice stuff a cushion, sending feathers flying everywhere. *165. Whistles: A pair of stilts help a little frog to walk tall -- but it's a surprisingly loud whistle that really gets him noticed. Series 2 (2000-2001) *201. Where's The Blue Paint?: Puppyduck wants to paint the shop blue -- but she can't find the blue paint anywhere. *202. Princess Lulabelle: Princess Lulabelle looks for a frog to kiss and turn into a prince. Moosey Mouse hopes to get in the way of her kisses and become the prince himself. *203. Light Up My Life: Roly Moley needs a lamp from the shop to light up his dark mole hole, but when the mice fancy a piece of pumpkin, Roly gets a light nobody could have expected. *204. Meesey Mouse: Moosey is smitten with a girl mouse named Meesey when she comes into the shop looking for a sound she has never heard before. *205. Mervyn Muddle: The mice are looking for new curtains, and think they're in luck when Mervyn Muddle arrives wearing pajamas over his clothes. *206. Whatever Next?: Phoebe the Fortune Teller's crystal ball isn't working. *207. The Gobbledegook: The Gobbledegook tries to find a teatime treat for Nibbly Nora, but every time he hears a bell he gobbles whatever Mopatop and Puppyduck have found for him. *208. Sea Tree House: Shula the Shark marries Omar the Owl, but they don't know whether to live in the sea or in a tree. *209. Pop Star: Puppyduck's pop doesn't sound right, so Moosey lends her his beloved whistle while his father tries to fix the pop. *210. The Wizard's Wand: Mopatop finds a wand that belongs to Wendell Wizard. Puppyduck plays with the wand, and accidentally turns everyone in the shop into pigs. Wendell returns to the shop, and turns everyone back to normal. Written by Jocelyn Stevenson. (Cameo: Randy Pig, Lenny the Lizard, a Penguin) *211. Doctor Zuckermonster: Dr. Zuckermonster is in desperate need of some extraordinary patients. Fortunately, he's in the right place. *212. The Neenoo: Puppyduck's not quite sure what the Neenoo wants, since it only speaks in nees and noos. Mopatop knows that there's only one thing to do -- learn Neenoo. *213. Helping Hands: Helpful Hilma wants to build a rock garden for the shop, but she builds it from rocks that are keeping flying slippers in their boxes. *214. Tweet! Roar!: A rooster seeks Mopatop's help to settle a mix-up among the animals -- the bears are baa-ing and birds are roaring. *215. Flying Carpet: The shop has a fine collection of flying carpets, but Soaring Salene, a stoat that has flown round the world twice, is a little bit fussy. *216. Rosy Nosey: Crispy the clown comes into the shop looking for a silly hat, ruff collar and a big red nose. He's not a very good clown, but at least he can find the right outfit. *217. The Grumblegrouch: When the Grumblegrouch loses his grumble, he comes to Mopatop's Shop to find a new one. After hearing the moans they have, he's not so sure he wants one any more. *218. Weirdy Beardy: Weirdy Beardy is tired of his beard -- it's just not weird enough! He needs some new facial hair, but can't find anything in the shop to his taste. *219. Splish! Splosh! Splat!: Puppyduck's determined to spring clean the shop -- but her chores are getting in the way of serving Wally. *220. Magic Cakes!: Andre the Chef's cakes taste however one wants them to, which makes them very popular. Unfortunately the Spice Guy comes too late, as Anita the ant pie eater wants all the cakes. *221. Feathers: Andy the Armadillo wants to go to a fancy dress party dressed as a bird, but Camilla Chicken doesn't believe he'll fool anybody. *222. Hidey Seekies: Harry Hidey likes to play hide-and-seek, but he's so good that Mopatop and Puppyduck have to call in Suzie Seekie to find him. *223. Rude Dude: A loud abrasive customer named Rude Dude invades the shop, and speaks so loudly that he frightens the Fuzzlies that Mrs. Carey-Sharey has brought in. He wants to buy a Fuzzly, but he has to learn to speak quietly or they won't come to him. Written by Mellie Buse. (Cameos: Wander McMooch, Beastie) *224. Bath Buddy: Boris the Bath Buddy is eager to give everyone a neck and tail wash. *225. I Want to Be a Unicorn: Hank the Horse is transformed into a unicorn. *226. The Do Wah Be Do: Mopatop and Puppyduck want to hear the Do Wah Be Do sing, but he's not in the mood. *227. Hair! Hair! Everywhere!: Brian keeps bumping into things. *228. Smells: Dave the Dustbin needs a new smell, but he doesn't like any of the smells on offer at Mopatop's Shop. *229. One of Those Days: Mopatop has to go and deliver a package, and leaves Puppyduck in charge of the shop. *230. The Flootle Toot: A monster has a horn full of holes. *231. Ears: A pig that can't hear is getting hungry. *232. Ducky Dog: The friends try to help a dog with identity problems -- he thinks he's a cat. *233. Robbers in the Shop: Look out! There are robbers in the shop, Nick and Rob -- but they only steal from each other. *234. The See Me Not: A See Me Not who comes into the store wants to be a See Me like everyone else, but soon learns that he will be noticed much more if he stays a See Me Not. *235. Runaway Socks: Tallulah Twinketoes, the ballet dancer, has ordered woolly and whiskery socks from Mopatop -- but the socks don't want to dance at all. *236. The Gobbledegook: The Gobbledegook is looking for something tasty to take to Nibbly Nora's for tea. *237. A Shopping Trip: The mice have to return some things to the shop. *238. Keys: Puppyduck has lost a key. *239. Real Cool Shoes: How dangerous can a pair of shoes be? *240. Nellie the Belly Dancer: Nellie needs a dancing belly -- will Lamont's wiggly delivery do the trick? *241. What's in an Egg?: Mopatop and Puppyduck find a giant egg with a fire warning on the side. Could it belong to the scatterbrained Mrs. Dragon? *242. Rumble! Rumble!: Puppyduck hasn't time to eat her strawberry jam sandwich -- is her tummy going to rumble all day? *243. The Magic Rabbit: When you're a rabbit that looks like a lamb it can be hard to convince anyone to give you a rabbity sort of job. *244. Silly Stephen: Silly Stephen has lots of silly things on offer but the shop already has them all in stock -- all except his silly face. *245. Mouldylocks and the Three Pears: When Marsha Mouldylocks, the famous actress, wants to put on a play, everything she needs can be found in the shop. *246. How Scary Is That? : Corky Stalky, the scarecrow, isn't having much luck scaring Scary Mary, the canary. *247. Animal Choir: Mr. Warble wants to buy an animal choir. (Cameo: The Christmas Turkey, Paul the Pelican, a Sheep, a Chicken, a Penguin, Jacques the Beaver, Sandy the Giant Otter) *248. Bruno Butterfingers: Bruno Butterfingers knocks a jar of honey over, and ends up in a sticky situation. *249. Thinking Cap: Emerson the Dog wants a thinking cap, but when none of them seems suitable for a canine, he realizes all he needs is his imagination. *250. Hullabaloo: Noisy elephants and thunderstorms prevent Dozy Doe from going to sleep, but the problem is solved when Horace Hollar arrives. *251. Little Miss Kissy Kiss: Is there a handsome prince in the house? Little Miss Kissy Kiss surely hopes so, and pretends to be Sleeping Beauty in order to find out. So why is a pig kissing her? *252. Puppyduck's Granny: Puppyduck can't wait to see her granny -- and granny can't wait to see her. Unfortunately, they never seem to be in the shop at quite the same time. Meanwhile, Great Uncle Mousemillian visits the mouse loft. *253. Flower the Leader: Mr. Fisher's Follow the Leader flowers prove to be nothing but trouble, but luckily Mopatop and Puppyduck have a solution. *254. Backwards Forwards: A ballerina who can only move backwards is given a new way to turn. *255. Stuck in a Bucket: Moosey somehow manages to get stuck in a bucket, but fortunately Father Mouse is on hand to help. *256. Load of Old Rubbish: Dusty the Dustman wants to swap all his rubbish for the contents of the shop's bin and leaves behind many useful things, including an old sock and even something to stop Baby Mouse crying. *257. Ice Screams!: Vanilla Gorilla has a machine that makes ice cream in any flavor -- but Mopatop and Puppyduck's machine has been put together by Odd-Job Gerald, so only a strange creature would want some. *258. Mirror, Mirror: Mopatop and chums have fun with a strange mirror which turns their reflections into Penguins. *259. Mac and the Lollystalk: Mac the Giant would like some giant beans, but Mopatop only has small ones. Ginorman the gardener plants one to grow into a giant beanstalk -- but when Moosey's lolly gets planted too, the stalk doesn't come out as planned. *260. The Bigulator: Professor Hugh Mungous' Bigulator will transform anything. *261. Mouse Count: Mo Momo wants three little mice and Mrs. Loopy needs two more circles. If Father Mouse can perfect his mouse balloon, the items could soon be found. *262. Snores: Lamont needs an alarm clock to wake him in the mornings, but he falls asleep before Mopatop can find one. *263. Gluey Gloop: Moosey knocks over a pot of Gloop leaving Mopatop stuck to the floor and Puppyduck's paw stuck to her nose. Luckily, Mighty Mongoose is there to save the day. *264. Midip: Midip is an invisible friend with no-one to be friends with. Becca Bicker is always arguing with Fishy, her invisible friend, so some swapping may be in order. *265. Dream the Dream: The Dream Collector is looking for new dreams but the shop has run out. So everyone decides to dream together, filling the shop with penguins, rainbows, cheeses and a laughing banana. Series 3 (2001-2002) *301. Mopatop of the Pops: Puppyduck's favorite pop stars, The Backstreet Bunnies, arrive at the shop looking for musical inspiration. *302. Bad Leaf Day: Isabella the Plant drops in, hoping to get her leaves rearranged into an exciting new style for the big plant show. *303. Ali Doolally: The great magician Ali Doolally's wand has started to droop, causing all of his spells to go awry. The mice have some magic dust that might fix it. *304. Humdinger: A humdinger replaces all the dings in the shop with hums, but the disguises don't fool Moosey for long. *305. Jumpety Bumpety: Jenny Jumpety and Benny Bumpety try swapping skills, but soon decide to stick with what they do best. *306. Clothes Fit for a King: The Royal Tailor needs to make clothes for the King, and the shop is the ideal place to find the fabric - but getting the King's measurements proves more problematic *307. Lots of Laughs: Mournful Mrs. Hyena visits the shop in search of a new laugh. *308. Spic and Span: A librarian comes into the shop looking for dust, but it turns out Puppyduck has accidentally swept up the entire dust department. *309. Silly Things: The pals find out why Mrs. Crochety's clock won't tell the time, while Moosey mistakes his watch for something completely different. *310. Mischievous Monkey: The mischievous Mickey the Monkey sends Mopatop off on a wild goose chase in search of a clock with no hands. While they're out, Mickey pretends to be Mopatop sending Fred Forget-It away unhappy and taking his Banana. *311. Colour Me Mopatop: Fat Belly loves to play the blues, but whenever he play his sad songs on his new guitar from Mopatop's shop everything turns blue! Mopatop and Puppyduck step in and explain how there are different colours to suit every mood. *312. I've Got Plenty of Muffin: Nothing is impossible, especially in Mopatop's shop, so when a reluctant muffin superhero arrives to buy his costume, Mopatop and Puppyduck are just the ones to reassure him. *313. Mr. Philling's Teeth: Mr. Philling arrives with a selection of magic teeth -- teeth to make you sing, hop, whistle... but when all that singing and hopping and whistling gets too much, it's time to enlist the help of Marcie, the magic tooth fairy. *314. Mr. Puniverse: Mopatop enlists the help of Mr. Puniverse when a mountain arrives in a box -- but he gets carried away with the tidying up. Can anything make him stop? *315. Spaghetti Tree: Mopatop seems to have run out of everything his customers need, but, luckily, the tiny little plant that only Moosey has been paying attention to turns out to be a surprise that solves everything. *316. Cinderfella: Cinderfella has been invited to Princess Trudie's ball, but his wicked stepbrothers have hidden the only suit he owns! Only Mopatop and the Fairy Frogmother can save him. *317. Penguins, Pegs and Pirates: Penguin Leg Pete has a penguin for a leg, but every time the penguin sees water it jumps in, and Pete can't swim! So when Sebert the Sea Lion wants to replace his pet wooden peg with a new pet he can play with, Mopatop and Puppyduck soon spot the perfect exchange. *318. Smart Trousers: Poor baggy trousers can't find anyone to buy him, even when he chases customers around the shop shouting, "Try me on!" Then a rhino explorer arrives looking for some bright baggy trousers to scare mosquitos away, and the trousers find a new home. *319. Whoop Mmmrrr Zingading: A Gongadong looks just like a Zingading, but a Gongadong is dangerous, and though you can usually tell which is which by their labels, what do you do when the labels have fallen off? Puppyduck isn't taking any chances, and traps the whatever-it-is behind the little door. A Whoop and a Mmmrrr come looking for their Zingading. Can Moosey put them on the right track? *320. Big Game: Bob the big hunter is looking for something big to hunt, so Bernice the Bear is looking for somewhere big to hide. Bernice learns that her arch-enemy is just a big softie after all. *321. Rigid Robot: Moosey uses his Super Cool Problem Solver Kit to get to the root of a silent robot's problem -- his battery has run down. Can Mopatop and the gang help him? *322. Quick March: Lamont delivers marching shoes and dancing shoes to the shop, but Moosey gets them muddled up. It's up to Mopatop and Puppyduck to sort out the resulting mess when Big Jake and Soldier Hopalot are supplied with the wrong footwear. *323. Penguins: Alan is fed up because penguins keep raining on him, and umbrellas, mackintoshes and rain hats seem to provide no protection against such unusually inclement weather. *324. What's in a Name?: Tickleme and Ivor Bignose come into the shop in search of new names. *325. Stan the One Man Band: Stan the Music Man comes looking for some unusual musical instruments and ends up helping out Singalotti, whose flea orchestra has fled. *326. Chattering Charlie: Chattering Charlie meets his match in Moosey, who talks so much he can't get a word in edgeways. *327. Sir Gooseberry: Sir Gooseberry comes into the shop in need of things to fight a dragon with. The shop's Everything You Need To Fight A Dragon department contains a big red spoon, a mop and a log, but Father Mouse thinks that a stick of celery might be more useful. *328. The Bouncing Pengolinos: A group of performing penguins called the Bouncing Pengolinos lose their bounce and call in to be zapped by Mopatop's bounceometer, but the safety officer has to be convinced they are not dangerous before he allows them out again. *329. The Heebie Jeebie: An Ab-Dab and a Heebie Jeebie both arrive at the shop looking for a place where they can hide and surprise people. *330. The Orange and the Sporange: An orange comes into the shop feeling sad because there's nothing that rhymes with orange, so there'll never be a song about him. Meanwhile, Professor Fingle Fangle Fargle unveils his new machine but can't think what to call it. Puppyduck has an idea which might solve everybody's problems. *331. Mattresses: Daphne Dreamer cannot get to sleep because her mattress is full of sleep, and it soon becomes clear all the mattresses in the shop are full as well. *332. The Toadstool's Always Fresher: Humphrey the Hobgoblin realizes he's tired of being a scary hobgoblin and decides to start a new career as a friendly garden gnome. *333. Voices: Puppyduck and Mopatop accidentally swap voices, but Sophie's problem-solving singing machine soon sorts them out. *334. Three Sale: There is a three sale in the shop today, meaning everything comes in threes and you get three of whatever you want. *335. Fish out of Water: Ferdinand the Fish comes into the shop asking for swimming lessons, and Veronica Bird thinks she's just the person to teach him -- the only drawback being she can't swim either. *336. Keep Fit: Miss Lotta Botwobble the fitness instructor provides a demonstration of a tailamabob -- a device designed to exercise tails. *337. Old Dog, New Tricks: Larry is an old dog who wants to learn new tricks, but does Mopatop sell any tricks that he doesn't already know? *338. Hooray Henry: Hooray Henry comes shopping for some more hoorays, but even though there are plenty in the shop, it's hard work getting them out of their box! *339. Dragon Breath: Delmer the Dragon visits the shop in search of some fire to breathe, but it turns out to be too hot for him. *340. The Argument: Mr. Moanalot comes into the shop looking for an argument, but peace-maker Mopatop just agrees with everything he says. *341. An Old Story: A pig has been expecting an order of new things, but a box of old things turns up instead. So it's up to Puppyduck's Granny to prove that old things can be as good as new things! *342. Wet, Wet, Wet: Spike the Cactus has heard that it is going to rain, so he wants to buy an umbrella and a rain hat. A fish and a frog try to convince him that water is wonderful, but to no avail! Spike ends up getting a soaking in Moosey's home-made swimming pool. *343. Tweetentoot: The friendly shopkeeper runs out of Penguins and a lonely Tweetentoot runs riot. Can Knitty Nellie and Gordon Gottit help solve Mopatop's problems? *344. Moosey the Pigeon: Professor Fingle Fangle Fargle's amazing invention turns Moosey into a pigeon. Is he stuck in his feathered form forever? *345. Anything & Everything: A clever-clogs, Mr. I. Dowdit, tries to come up with something the shop doesn't sell, but whatever he asks for, Mopatop finds -- until Moosey tells him about the one item it doesn't stock. *346. Knowledgeable Nedra: Knowledgeable Nedra asks the animals in the Clever Creatures Department to test her, just to prove there's nothing she doesn't know. Will any of them catch her out? *347. Baddy NoNo: Baddy NoNo comes into the shop for some bad things. Can the gang teach her that it's better to be good? *348. High: High-pitched voices escape from a box and soon have everyone singing shrilly. *349. Fantastic Fancy Outfit: When Puppyduck gets a surprise outfit for Mopatop, it proves to be not quite what she wanted. Luckily, the different parts of the costume are just what Roley Moley, Mrs. Birdella and Moosey are looking for. *350. Stormy Gust: Stormy Gust comes into the shop because he cannot summon up any rain. When Raging Gale also turns up looking for rain, the two of them start arguing about who has stolen it all. The mystery is solved when the Mouse Loft is found to be completely flooded. Mother Mouse and Moosey open the hatch, and soon there is enough rain for everybody. *351. Again Again: Wordy Birdy arrives in search of a new big word, and Father Mouse comes up with just the right thing. *352. Oh, What a Night: A nocturnal animal named Mamoon wants it to be night-time so she can eat her lunch, so Mopatop and Puppyduck find some dark, some moonlight and some night-time sounds -- and then Mamoon can tuck into her star chips. *353. Invisible Storage: The gang struggle to put their overflowing stock into invisible storage -- and Puppyduck, Mopatop and Moosey disappear in the process. *354. Shadow: A shadow has a problem. Can the friendly shopkeeper come up with the solution? *355. Worry and Fret: The Worry Wart comes into the shop looking for the perfect present for his wife, but can't decide what to get. *356. A Ah Ee: One of Mr. Eeoh's singatones appears to be broken, but Mopatop and Puppyduck soon help him out. *357. Flower Power: Roley Moley wants a flower that he can look at. *358. Flatcap Frankie's Shop: A monster named Flatcap Frankie wants something special -- a shop. But the only one Mopatop has to offer is his own shop! (Cameo: Flower-Eating Monster) *359. A Rhyme of My Own: Hester the Hare wants to be in a rhyme, so Mopatop and Puppyduck come up with one for her. *360. Cuddle a Cactus: Katy Cactus would like a cuddle, but her spiky nature poses a problem. *361. Quickie Slowgo: The shopkeeper calls on whizz-kid Quickie Slowgo to mend Rockin' Rowena's Singa-Longa-Songbox in time for her Christmas party. *362. Arabella Angel: Mopatop and Puppyduck have trouble trying to find a new pair of golden wings and a halo for Arabella Angel. Moosey soon brings out the best in her. *363. Snowflakes: A snowman comes in to the shop looking for a snowflake to replace his friend Flakey, who got breathed on by a dragon. *364. Oh Christmas Tree: Puppyduck provides two birds with sparkly outfits so they can help a fir tree wear Christmas decorations all year long. *365. Thank You: Mr. Fisher would like to give his sister a special thank you gift, and can choose between chocolates, flowers, kisses, smiles and hugs. Series 4 (2002-2003) *401. Party Time: Puppyduck is meant to be going to a party with her best friends Duckypup and Hushpuppy. Will she sort out the Sparkly Things department in time for the party? *402. Funny Fruit: A banana is very sad because he feels dull compared to other fruit. Mopatop and Puppyduck try to help by turning him into a stand-up banana. *403. Dun Dun Dun: A storyteller pops into the shop looking for a "dun dun dun" to create suspense at the end of his story. *404. Flea Orchestra: Tosca Weeney, a conductor, comes into the shop looking for a baton to conduct her flea orchestra. Mopatop has just the thing, but Moosey has lent it to Mother Mouse. Will they get it back in time? *405. One Big Eyebrow: A customer asks to have his life-long dream of having just one big eyebrow fulfilled. Can Mopatop groom the grotesque grimace into shape? *406. Fast Furry Five: The famous girl band The Fast Furry Five are in town, but one of them has gone missing. Will Moosey get to join the band as a replacement, and become an international pop star? *407. The True Princess: The friendly shopkeeper comes to the rescue of a princess who can't stop falling asleep, despite the lettuce that's under her mattress. *408. A Short Knight: Dave the Dragon needs a knight to fight, but is Sir Reachalot from the Heroic Characters Department up to the task? *409. The Fuzzlegump: The Fuzzle Gump, a two headed creature, proves that two heads are better than one. He can solve any problem, curing a case of the jiggles and catching a runaway Peekaboo. *410. The Interrupting Cow: A cow needs to learn how to listen. *411. The Fairy Godfather: An unsuccessful fairy godfather gets his own wish granted, with a little help from Moosey. *412. The Big End: An author with writer's block needs to find an ending for her book. *413. Bored: A bored youth slouches into the shop looking for something to keep him interested for more than five seconds. Mopatop and Puppyduck face a big challenge, but the Things To Stop You Being Bored Department has an answer. *414. Smell the Cheese: Big Cheese comes to the shop looking for a really, really bad smell, but Mopatop and Puppyduck persuade him he'd be happier with a sweeter aroma. *415. If Wishes Were Fishes: A customer comes into the shop hoping to trade in a faulty genie that insists on granting fishes instead of wishes. *416. Feet Up: Puppyduck gets jam all over her paws and ends up stuck to the floor with her feet in the air. *417. Big Hand: A mysterious creature gets fed up of everyone trying to find him, so he makes himself known. He soon learns that the thrill of the chase is more fun. *418. Holly Happyhog: Holly Happyhog is always happy, but she feels like she's missing out on something because she doesn't know how to cry. Mopatop's Shop has a department which may be able to help out. *419. Big Bad Pig: A Big Bad Pig pops into the shop in search of some more puff to blow down Little Wolf's door. *420. Feeling Fruity: Strawbuck the Screaming Strawberry wants to join a loud fruit salad, but the grapes and melon just want to read and meditate. *421. The Hole: 'Arry and 'Orace are a pair of lazy diggers who come into the shop to buy a ready made 'ole so as not to get into trouble with their boss. *422. Babysitting: When Great Uncle Mousiemillian comes to babysit Moosey and his little sister, he turns the shop into a babysitting service! *423. Meesey's Friend: Moosey goes into hiding because he's worried his friend Meesey will stop liking him when she finds out he cannot make his special raspberry noise anymore. *424. Toy Box: Roogala Rag Doll and her toy friends are fed up with never being put away and come into the shop for a toybox. *425. Vampy the Buffet Slayer: Tidy Heidi arranges a buffet, but Vampy helps himself to a few snacks uninvited. *426. Mopatop's Birthday: Puppyduck and the gang look for suitable birthday presents for the friendly shopkeeper. *427. Dora the Disco Queen: Dora the Dinner Lady is a disco diva without a disco, so she pops in to see if Mopatop has one spare. *428. Plunk!: Plunks take over the shop and begin to scare the customers away, prompting Moosey to embark on a mission to save the day. *429. Mad Hattie’s Tea Party: Mad Hattie needs a very mad hat and Mopatop's Shop doesn't have anything mad enough, but the Mouse family help Hattie find the maddest hat imaginable! *430. Granny Knit Wit: Champion knitter Granny Knit Wit wants some wool and soon the shop is filled with the sound of clacking needles. Even Father Mouse joins in the fun. *431. The Magical Cleaning Machine: A witch's cat comes into the shop to replace her broom with a magical cleaning machine. *432. It's Only Rock n Roll: A rock star named Rocky Rolly visits the shop in search of a new instrument for his forthcoming world tour. *433. Live Art: A brush that makes paintings come to life causes havoc, but Moosey seems to have the solution. *434. The Lightbulb Bug: Lily the lightbulb bug needs a makeover to look her best for the annual ball. *435. Malvina the Magician: Malvina the Magician comes into the shop because she cannot find her assistant Chi Chi. So Mopatop takes a look in the "Things That Have Disappeared" department for her. Marvellous Moosey the Magnificent Magician helps out. *436. Looking Good: A vain customer called Vincent stretches Puppyduck's tact to the limit. *437. Under Arrest: Absent-minded Inspector Harry decides that Puppyduck is the number one suspect in the case of his missing helmet and truncheon. *438. A Grumpy Carrot: A bunny brings a grumpy carrot into the shop, but a ride on the ghost train soon puts the smile back on its face. *439. Jitterbug: There's a runaway jitterbug in the shop and Mopatop and Puppyduck and even Father Mouse are getting terrible Jitters. The problem with jitterbugs is you can't see them, so this looks like a job for Studs the Store Detective. *440. Mrs. Wishy Washy: Mrs. Wishy Washy accidentally shrinks Delilah's party dress, but the garment ends up being the perfect size for Mother Mouse. *441. Jack Out of the Box: A jack-in-the-box yearns to see the wider world and plans to sail the seven seas, while Moosey discovers he has hidden talents. *442. Finishing Chilly: An incomplete snowman comes into the shop looking for something to finish him off. *443. The Pie Piper: The Pie Man has lured away all the pies, putting paid to poor old Mr. Pinky's plan to purchase a pile of pastries. *444. The Big Banger: The winning entry in a giant sausage contest finds its way into the shop and starts to cause chaos. *445. What a Spectacle!: Blooma brings her short-sighted husband Bert into the shop so Dr. Specs can give him some new glasses -- but Bert refuses to believe he needs any. *446. On Your Skates: Lamont is very reliable and likes to make deliveries, but he's very slow. Puppyduck soon solves his problem by having a rummage in the "Things That Make You Go Fast" department of the shop. Lamont realizes that going faster isn't all it's cracked up to be. *447. Polishing B’s: Mopatop has all the letters of the alphabet on display, so where better for a B polisher to go and polish a B? *448. Mini Holidays: Lamont delivers some phones to the shop, but when people keep ringing up to book holidays, he realises he must have got his wires crossed. *449. The Royal Wave: A queen grows tired of waving to her subjects all day, and decides to get automated, with Freddie's help. *450. The Lost Temper: Grumpy Aggie visits the shop in search of her temper, which she's lost once too often. *451. A Noise for Mr. Racket: Mr. Racket needs help from the Funny Noises Department to find a sound for one of his fingers -- the only part of his body that doesn't make a noise. *452. Little Fred Riding Hood: Moosey is alarmed when Little Fred's Grandma fails to keep an appointment at the shop, especially once a suspicious-looking wolf shows up wearing glasses and a strangely familiar bonnet. *453. Rocky: A rock comes into the shop wanting to feel different and special. Mopatop and Puppyduck show him he's interesting just as he is. *454. Socks: An odd sock desperately searches for his partner before the Sock Catcher consigns him to the sock farm to be made into woolly hats for chickens. *455. Swap Shop: A cheeky fellow swaps the word "shop" for "banana" on the sign over the front door. *456. Nosy Parker: Mrs. Nosy Parker visits the shop in search of fresh news to gossip about. *457. Grand Slam: Bad-tempered Zelda learns not to vent her rage by slamming doors. *458. Silly Sausages: Andre Blancmange is preparing a feast of magic sausages and eggs for a barbecue outside Mopatop's Shop, and even a sudden downpour can't put a damper on it. *459. Moosey's Dream: Moosey's mum wakes him up just as he's getting to the best part of a dream. How will he ever get to finish it? Luckily, Mopatop has the answer in his shop. *460. Pet Chair: A pet chair arrives in the shop and falls in love with Puppyduck, who doesn't know what to do -- until a woman turns up with a pet table which is looking for a friend. *461. Odd Job's New Job: Odd Job Gerald decides to change his profession on the day that a pipe springs a leak. Can Mopatop and Puppyduck persuade him to change his mind before the shop is flooded? *462. Spots: A leopard wants to change his spots, but after trying everything in the Different Patterns department decides to stay the way he is. *463. Clappers: Everyone is thrilled when a rare Snapper comes into the shop, but is it just an unhappy Clapper in disguise? *464. The Great Strawberry Jam Sandwich Crisis: Puppyduck is ever so pleased because the whole shop is full of strawberry jam sandwiches! But as she dithers over which one to choose, will she get her hands on one before the Ants, Bouncing Pengolinos and Worry Warts scoff the lot? *465. Goodbye: It's the last ever "Hello and Goodbye" show, but retiring host Larry Dinger doesn't have a big goodbye to end the show! Will there be a goodbye big enough at Mopatop's shop to save the day? Credits Puppeteers: :Mak Wilson (Season 1 & 2 only), William Todd Jones (Season 3 & 4 only), Nigel Plaskitt, Victoria Willing, Brian Herring, Susan Beattie, Mark Mander, Gillie Robic, Alison McGowan, and Louise Gold *Music and Songs by Ed Welch *Puppets designed by Ed Eyth *Characters by Jim Henson's Workshop: Goran Sparrman, Hannah Bledstein, Erin Slattery, Deborah Glassberg, Larry Jameson, Tim Miller, Jason Weber, James Wojtal *Executive Producers: Brian Henson, Angus Fletcher, David Mercer *Producer: Jocelyn Stevenson, Sue Taylor, Angus Fletcher, Pete Coogan *Directors: Simon Spencer, Tom Poole, Dirk Campbell, Ian McLean See also *Mopatop's Shop Characters *Mopatop's Shop Episodes *Mopatop's Shop Merchandise Sources External links *The Jim Henson Company *Wayback Machine archive of Official Site *Wikipedia: Carlton Television __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Mopatop's Shop Category:Muppet TV Shows